this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Henrik
Overview Selecting Henrik automatically pairs him with his grandson Ivano. He runs and works a bit slower than other adults but runs faster than Boris who is the slowest runner. Recruitment Speech Rejection Speech Role Henrik can craft 50% more cigarettes than others. But it takes half an hour more than other adults to complete. He is obviously not a good choice for scavenging. He is also not a good guard, apparently due to his old age. He easily gets wounded while defending the shelter. If the weather is too cold, he easily gets sick. It stands a high chance for him to perish the next day without moderate warmth in the shelter. Personality Henrik has a close bond with Ivano. If Ivano gets wounded or sick, he will become sad. After Henrik comes back the shelter, Ivano always asks why Henrik left last night and hugs Henrik next. If Ivano has worked a lot, Henrik will hope Ivano, who is complaining at the same time, will get some rest. But Ivano won't get tired or sad this way so players can decide whether or not to cut him some slack. Henrik's son who joined the rebels has huge influence on his plot. According to your choices in the story, his story and ending are closely related to his son. He will become happy if witnessing other survivors aiding neighbors. Even though people who you killed are hostile, he sometimes doubts whether murder is necessary. But it does not affect achieving a good ending. Stealing from/murdering neutral/friendly civilians causes him to get sad and even depressed easily. Character Story #''"It's not easy to look after my grandson in the midst of all this chaos, but I have no choice. My son is an idealist, and believes he is fighting for a better future for Ivano. The boy adores him, and believes his dad is a hero. I just hope he's alright."'' #''"I know my son fell victim to clever propaganda. I do not know who is really behind this war, or who will benefit from it, but I'm sure it won't be the Vyseni people. Graznaviahas been a multicultural country for centuries, this attempt at secession doesn't make much sense."'' #''"I hope this foolish son of mine doesn't get himself killed. Ivano needs a father, even more so than other kids, since he never knew his mother. The boy looks up to my son,and emulates him in everything. I'm glad he isn't older, or he would've gone fighting too."'' #''"I wonder where my son is now... Is he leading his colleagues to battle? Hiding from mortar fire in some trench? Killing Grazni informers? Smoking a cigarette, oblivious and numb, knowing that his cause is lost? I don't care, I just want to hug my son again."'' Variants # "Can you hear the shots? Every time I hear them I think of my son. Is he the one firing? Is he under fire, about to die? This whole war is madness. I tried to talk some reason into my son, but he wouldn't listen. He has always defied me." # "My son kept prattling about the liberation of the Vyseni people from Grazni oppression,about freedom and independence. Catchy words, used by the hatemongers. We lived alongside the Grazni in peace for centuries, why kill them now? But as soon as the opportunity arose he joined those damned “liberation” forces." # "My son doesn't come over to visit. He used to do so when the conflict began, but now that both sides are bogged down in protracted siege, I never see him. Not that it would be easy for him to find us here. Our house is ruined, and I have no way of letting him know where we are." # "I have so many questions I'd like to ask my son... What is the point of this goddamn war? How many people has he killed? Did he commit atrocities against civilians? Is he a war criminal? But for all I know, I might never see him again. What will I tell Ivano then?" Endings }} Trivia Category:Named Characters Category:The Little Ones: NPCs Category:Playable Characters Category:Neighbors